1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slide fasteners, more particularly to a fluid-tight slide fastener for use on ski clothing, sports bags and other articles which require sealing against rain, snow, wind or dust.
2. Prior Art
Gas- or liquid-tight slide fasteners are known, a typical example of which comprises a pair of fastener stringers and sealing strips applied to the respective stringers at least over one surfaces of thereof, the sealing strip being formed from rubber, plastics film and other elastomeric materials. The sealing strips were laid over the respective stringers with their confronting edges slightly projecting beyond the central axis of symmetry defined by two coupling element rows in engagement or beyond the extremities of the longitudinal edges of the stringer tapes along where the coupling elements were mounted. When the slide fastener was closed, the confronting edges of the sealing strips were brought deformably into abutting engagement with each other to produce a tight seal therealong, with the coupling elements concealed completely from external view. However, when severe transverse pull or stresses were applied to such slide fasteners, the sealing strips were susceptible to separation to create a leakage path along their confronting edges largely due to the stringer tapes being non-stretchable or unyieldable. This tendency has become pronounced in instances where the slide fastener was applied to ski wear or other vehemently handled articles.